High School DxD Collections
by cokeman
Summary: Just a collection of High School DxD stories, about Issei and someone else. Pairings vary between story. Ratings range from "K" to "M". Please enjoy. Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Accidental Love

Now, this will just be a collection of stories. I will take any custom pairings upon request. Stories will range from "K" to "M". Now, for the first story. (Notice: This story will be later converted into a full length story, but the first chapter will be this one, the rest of them will be in another story I am writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD.

* * *

><p>Title: Accidental Love<p>

Rating: T (For safety)

Summery: She pretended to be his girlfriend so she could kill him. But, unfortunately, a big problem occurred. She actually fell in love with him. So, What will happen? How will things work out...? Story starts at the end of their first date. (The lines will (might) be wrong, but will mean the same thing. And, also, Reynalle's personality won't change, she will just have a soft spot for Issei, that's all. A very soft spot for him. But, she is still the sadistic bitch everyone loves. So, on with the story)

* * *

><p>Yuuma ran just slightly ahead of him.<p>

"Hey, Issei, can I ask something of you?" She asked, turning around. She felt a slight pain in her chest. She knew what she had to do, but she was beginning to have second thoughts. Yes, the date wasn't the most fun thing she has ever done, but for some reason, she enjoyed it more than she wanted to. She had pretended to love him, right? So, why did she feel this unusual attachment to him?

"What is it?" He asked. She walked closer to him. He could feel his heart beat faster. Was she really going to kiss him?

"Umm... Never mind, see you tomorrow then." She waved to him goodbye as she ran off. _'Why couldn't I do it?'_ She thought to herself. _'Why? He's just some human, right?'_ As she ran off, she thought she could see a light appear behind her, followed by a faint scream, but she ignored it and just kept running.

Issei fell to the ground. Pain shot through his whole entire body. A pool of blood began to surround him. Issei, had died. (A/N: You all should know what he says and see's after it all happened. The only event I changed is that is wasn't Reynalle who killed him, it was someone else. He is a demon and everything proceeds normally, except, he didn't lose her number, but everyone did forget about her. The events up to where Asia died happen, just it was some other fallen angel who did it, so Reynalle is still alive. Now, I will start from after Asia moves in with him, but the story will proceed much differently.)

Issei stared at his ceiling. He still couldn't get Yuuma out of his head. Why did everyone forget about her? What happened to her? He had been asking himself those questions ever since he became a demon. He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see her again. He called her number multiple times, but she never answered. He tried again, hoping she might actually answer this time. No one. He dropped his phone next to him on the bed and sighed.

Reynalle sighed. Even though she decided to postpone his death, another fallen angel had killed him on that same exact day. She didn't know why, but she was really sad he was gone and, well, really missed him. A small faint noise. She looked around the room till she found a small box. She picked up the phone she had while she dated Issei and gasped. The person calling her was none other than Issei. What should she do? Pick it up? Or just let it ring? Before she could make a decision, it stopped ringing. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She began to ponder whether or not she should call him back or not. It was the first time she had seen the phone in days. She looked at it once more, only to realize that wasn't the first time he had called her. He had done so, many times before that as well.

She quickly dialed his number and prayed he would pick up. "Hello?" She gave a sigh of relief.

"Issei." The moment he heard her voice, his heart skipped a beat. He always hoped to hear her voice again.

"Yuuma, is that you?" He asked, wanting to make sure. Reynalle was overcome with joy. She heard he had died, yet he was alive and talking to her.

"Yes, it is." She responded. She did her best not to cry from the overwhelming happiness she felt.

"I'm so happy!" He said.

"M-me too..." She said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"C-can we meet somewhere?" He asked. It had been so long since he had seen her; he wanted to see her badly.

"O-of course." She said. "But where?" After giving her the place and time, she lied back down on her bed. She couldn't hold it any longer. She cried, happy he was alive; happy the one she fell in love with was alive. She didn't mean to fall in love with him, but she did and that was all that mattered. It was a stupid love, but she didn't care. It was a new feeling to her, one she enjoyed a lot.

Issei lied back down on his bed. He was extremely excited. After all this time, he was going to see Yuuma again. He was so excited, it seemed to take forever for the time to get here. The time when he would meet Yuuma again. And even though a few hours felt like many days, surely enough, the time came and he was out the door, ignoring everyone.

He kept waiting in front of the restaurant he told her to meet him at. Only a few minutes later, she had arrived, still wearing the bracelet he had gotten her.(I don't know what it was, if you do, tell me please.) She ran up to him and quickly embraced him. She noticed it. She had before he had even gotten there. He was a devil. But she didn't care. Devil, human, to her, it didn't make a difference. He was still the Issei she knew and that was all that mattered.

He took her into the restaurant for a quick bit to eat before the rest of the date. Sure, it went almost the exact same way her last one did, but for some reason or another, she enjoyed this one a whole lot more. At the end, again, they went to the park. They walked up to the water fountain they had parted ways at last time and looked at one another. They each grabbed each others hands and moved closer together. He could feel her breasts crushed against his body, making his cheeks turn red.

The whole world around them seemed to stop. Lost in each others eyes, they moved their faces closer and closer, till their faces were only inches apart. Then, without even thinking, they closed the distance between each other, sharing their first kisses. Both were extremely happy. They each got to share their first kisses with the one they loved. It was the best feeling in the world.

Reynalle just stood there, continuing the kiss she was sharing with him. She no longer cared what happened. He was the first person she ever truly cared about, and she wasn't going to let him go, no matter what. Yes, he was the only one she cared about, the only one she loved. But, for how long would this love last...?

* * *

><p>And there you have it, the first story. Like I said, I will turn this story into a full length one and that this is the first chapter. The rest of the chapters will be released in a different story, so please look forward to it. And, like I said, I won't change Reynalle's personality, she will just have a really really soft spot for Issei. So, tell me if you liked it and also tell me if you looking forward to the rest of this story. Also, tell me what you want the next pairing to be. If I don't get at least one review telling me a pairing, I will write my own. So, if there is a pairing you haven't seen and want to see, tell me and I will write it. So, for now, bye, until next time.<p>

Review.


	2. A Night to Remember

So then, this story is going to be about Zenovia and Issei, so please enjoy. And thank you to those of you who read it and enjoyed it. Don't forget, if there is a pairing you want to see, tell me. Also, state the rating too, whether you want it to be "K" or "T" or even "M", just tell me and I will write it. If you have a certain situation you want to see happen, tell me that as well.

Now, I know I have been slacking a little with my stories lately, but I will try not to slack any more. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Title: A night to remember<p>

Rating: M

Summery: A night alone with Issei and Zenovia ends up getting more than she bargained for...

* * *

><p>A dim light flickered above them. Even with this limited amount of light, they could see each other perfectly. A night alone gone wrong. It just started out as a date, but quickly turned into a disaster. They got informed of a rouge demon near them, and in pursuit, ended up locked in a small storage room in a warehouse.<p>

Boxed were stacked all around them and there was limited space for them to move. Unfortunately, the door was too strong to break down, plus, they were tired from chasing the demon around. They sat down on the cold, cement floor back to back. The room was very cold; it seemed to be sucking the energy right out of them. All they could do now was wait for someone to find them.

Issei could feel Zenovia shivering a bit. He felt bad he couldn't do anything to help her. But what could he do? He was just as cold, if not, colder.

"All done, president." Akeno said. They had intercepted the demon before it could get too far.

"Good job, but where are those two?" Rias questioned.

"They weren't here." Akeno responded. "They don't seem to be anywhere around here." She said, worrying Rias.

An hour has passed and still, no one. Issei could feel his whole body trembling. Why was the room so cold. He knew Zenovia was just as cold as he was; her whole body was shaking violently.

An idea. Issei had remembered reading about something like this once in a book. It was worth a shot, right?

"Umm... Zenovia." He turned around.

"Y-yes?" She looked over at him. The light above them flickered, threatening to go out at any second.

"I-I read t-that if you e-e-embrace in the nude, it will help f-fight off the cold..." He said. "S-so if you want to..." Before he even finished she was already taking off her clothes.

"H-hurry, it's g-g-getting c-colder." She shivered.

"Yeah." He said, taking his clothes off. With the last article of clothing removed, she sat in his lap and cuddled up to him. He shivered. Not from the cold. She was sitting right on his lap. He had to use all his will power just to keep himself from getting an erection. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms around his neck. If someone came in, they would most definitely get the wrong idea.

"Any luck?" Rias asked.

"None yet." Kiba said. They were able to tell what vicinity he was in, but couldn't pinpoint his location. No one could. They had been searching for a long time now and were close to giving up.

Zenovia gasped. Something warm and hard had rubbed against her butt. Issei couldn't help it. The close body contact, not to mention the erotic position, he was unable to hold it in any longer. He only wished it weren't so obvious.

"What was that?" She said, completely clueless. Though, then again, he knew how she felt. He was finding it hard to concentrate on anything and couldn't think straight. It must be the cold. Sure, the nude embracing helped, a lot, but it was still very cold. But, how could he answer her? Should he be honest and tell her? Or should he think of some lie? Before he could do anything, he felt her reach back and grab it, making him gasp. Her soft, delicate hands were touching his hard member. It was too much for him to take any more. Finding it impossible to hold back any longer, he grabbed her breasts, making her gasp.

"Sorry." He muttered before putting her nipple in his mouth. She moaned and squirmed as he sucked her nipple. It was a new experence and she had to say, she liked it. To have her, fragile breasts abused like that, it was an amazing experence to say the least.

"Ahh... Issei-san..." She moaned as he continued to play with her. One of his hands trailed down to her crotch, rubbing her delicate womanhood, making her squeak in pleasure and surprise.

As he continued to play with her body, she began to think. Was she really ready for this? She knew why she wanted to do it, but was she ready. Now that she has gotten that far, was she ready to go the rest of the way? And was she really ready for what happens after?

Clenching her fist, she took his hands off her and turned around. Before words could be said, she grabbed his erect member and began to stroke it gently, making him moan. She moved her head closer to it and kissed the tip before inserting it into her mouth. Issei moaned and leaned his head back. Her small mouth was too unbearable.

She moved up and down, tasting the entire thing as she did so. It was an unusual taste. A slightly bitter taste, but somewhat sweet at the same time. It was hard to describe exactly, but none the less, she fell in love with it. She took the whole thing in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his large member. After a few seconds, she pulled it out and took a few deep breaths. Not too long after, she put it back in her mouth and began sucking it some more.

Issei moaned as she did this, pleasure coursing through his whole body. He had never experienced something so amazing before in all his life. He shuddered when he felt her engulf his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Simply amazing. After she started sucking again, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to a climax. It didn't take long though. Her small mouth and inexperience made it more pleasurable, making him climax quickly. He released everything into her mouth, which she wholeheartedly swallowed. She took it out of her mouth, licking her lips for any that escaped.

Again, she sat down on his lap, this time, stroking him gently, making him hard again. She positioned herself above him, but before she could impale herself on him, he picked her up. Standing up, he put her on one of the boxes surrounding them and positioned himself at her entrance. She gulped. It was her first time and she knew it was going to hurt. She nodded. With that, he quickly entered her, thrusting right through her virgin barrier. She screamed at the sudden intrusion. He stayed still, letting her adjust to his size. Before long, he started moving again. This time, there was no pain, only pleasure.

He could barely describe the feeling of being inside her. She was so tight, and yet, it slid in real easily. It wasn't long before his grunts and her moans were in perfect synch.

His rhythmic thrusting was driving her crazy. It made her feel pleasure she never thought possible. She sat up and wrapped her arms and legs around him, allowing him to hit her deeper.

The two kept moaning, their climaxes approaching quickly. His thrusting increased in speed. They each climaxed, screaming each others names as they did. She could feel his sperm filling her womb up, some of it overflowing. The moment they had climaxed, the flickering light had turned off, leaving them in total darkness. A darkness not even demons could see in.

They each searched around for their clothes, putting them back on. The air was getting thinner and thinner, making it harder and harder for them to breath. Zenovia was the first to pass out, Issei following soon after. Not before seeing a bright light fill the room. He blacked out soon after.

The two woke up in the club room, everyone there, worried about them.

"Are you two alright?" Rias asked. "Why were you in a meat lockers storage room?"

"We chased the demon and ended up getting trapped in there." Issei told her. She sighed.

"Please, be more careful next time." She said. They both nodded and looked at one another. They each knew what had happened in there. None of them did, but it was probably for the best. Who knows what they would have done if they had found out. So, it was just a secret between the two. Something they would never forget for the rest of their lives. Yes... It was...

A night to remember.

THE END!

* * *

><p>Here you go, the next story, chapter 2. Don't forget, if you have a pairing, tell me. First come, first serve, unless multiple people want another pairing, then I will do that one.<p>

Hurry, review now. No, don't leave! Review! Now! Hurry! Your not doing it! Hurry, Review! Hurry! Hurry! Come on, I know you want to! Review!


	3. An Impure Sister  Reward

Ask and you shall receive. Want a longer chapter? No problem. I will make this one much longer... But I will say this; to my reviewer isseixrias, cute, but nice try. Unless that was an accident. But oh well.

Now, I would like to congratulate MastaofBitches. You see, I'm an easy going guy and well, I love almost all my reviewers. But, you are special. You are the second reviewer who had PISSED ME OFF! Like I said, I'm easy going, but people like you who don't know what they are saying just piss me off! You say I could have went into more detail with Reynalle slowly falling in love with Issei. No, I couldn't. After the first date, she would have killed him. Even if she didn't, after he had died, she would have forgotten all about him. And even still, it was a what if story, not a full detailed chapter. It was more like a prologue. A small, prologue meant to tell you what was going on. Just going through the date with that kind of thing would be pointless and, while interesting, a waste of words and, on my part, time. So, please, don't criticize that chapter unless you really know what is going on. I didn't explain it for a reason, a reason you will find out in the full length story that stems from that. These stories are short stories. If someone asks for a longer one, I will write it. So, unless you want to say something nice, I don't want to see your review. SO, GOOD DAY SIR! (though, thank you for saying my idea was interesting)

The pairing is Asia x Issei x Rias, so please enjoy! (Not a threesome.)

* * *

><p>Title: An Impure Sister Reward

Rating: M

Summery: Even though she was a demon, she was still a sister at heart. Although, her thoughts and actions might say otherwise... Happens after she moved in, but before they met Phoenix. (The events are all fiction and none of it really happened in the novel/manga/anime, and if any of it is, then oh well, it wasn't on purpose.)

* * *

><p>Tainted. A beautiful sister's pure heart tainted by demons, ending with her becoming one herself. A demon. And even though she was a demon, her heart was still pure, or at least it seemed that way...<p>

Asia let the warm water wash the soap down her body. It traced every curve as it slid down, letting all the soap fall to the floor. Done, she turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and dried off before walking back to her room, not even bothering to cover up. She got dressed into her pajamas and lied down on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help but recall that days events. They were some of the best things that have ever happened to her. But the best one was when she and Issei accidentally kissed.

*Flashback*

Issei yawned and looked out the window, wishing class would end soon. Though it wasn't as fast as he wanted, his wish came true. He stood up and began walking out, heading toward the club room.

"Issei-san, wait." Asia called from behind. He opened the door and slowly went in, giving her enough time to get in. And run him over. "Oh, sorry..." She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. He opened his eyes, getting an eyeful of her panties. He gulped. He did his best to ignore them and stand up. He sat down on the couch and waited for Rias, who was currently in the shower. Asia sat down next to him. Koneko sat across form them, eating a lollipop. They heard the water stop; Rias coming out a few seconds after. She was still slightly wet and was only covered up by a towel.

"Issei." She said, looking over at him.

"Y-yes, President." He replied, trying not to get exited.

"Here." She handed him a bag full of fliers. He sighed, knowing she wanted him to give them out. "Oh, would you answer this summon as well?" She asked.

"Ok." He sighed. For some reason, he always got the weirdest people and he knew this wouldn't be much different. He walked out the door and headed out.

"Issei-san." Asia called to him. He looked up the stairs to see her running down at him.

What were the odds? She managed to trip, falling down the stairs. Issei attempted to catch her, only for her to just knock him down to the ground. Only for them to end up in an embarrassing position. Only for their lips to crash together, causing them to kiss. It took them a few seconds to process what was happening. Both shot up and made some distance between one another, completely embarrassed.

"S-sorry!" They both said in unison.

"W-well, see y-you later." Issei said getting up. He ran off, leaving the flustered Asia sitting alone on the floor where she had fallen. She placed her hands on her lips. She could still feel his warm, slightly rough lips against hers. She stood up and walked back to the club room, her legs weak after what had just happened.

*End Flashback*

Asia sighed, wishing it could have been a real kiss. She sat up, wondering what time Issei would get home.

Issei sighed. He wasn't surprised in the least when he got another weirdo. This guy wasn't the weirdest, but he was still pretty weird. All this guy talked about is how both science and the occult should be studied as one. He kept going on and on about how the supernatural can be explained through science. How each supernatural thing was a part of science. How there are parallel worlds and how they are all connected by science and the supernatural. And of everything he rambled on about, none of it made any scenes to Issei.

"So, do you understand it all, or do I need to explain it again." He asked, giving Issei a suspicious eye.

"Y-yeah, I understand everything." Issei lied, not wanting to hear everything again.

"Good." The man said confidently.

"Finally over." Issei said after he closed the door. Though he didn't make the contract, he was just happy it was over with. His phone rang. He picked it up, already knowing who it was.

"So, did you get a contract?" Rias questioned right when he answered.

"No." He said, sad he had let her down yet again.

"Alright." She said, half expecting that answer anyway. He went home and decided to take a quick bath. He got undressed and filled the tub with warm water. He stepped in and went down slowly. He moaned slightly at the waters hot embrace. While it was only warm, the fact he was cold made the water seem hotter than it actually was.

Asia heard the water run and fill the tub. She could hear the slight splashing of Issei getting in the water, his moan faint, but loud enough to hear. _'Issei-san's taking a bath...'_ She thought. _'Maybe I could join him and wash his back... Wait, I already took one...'_ She sighed and listened to him hum as he bathed. She could hear the splash each time he moved. She listened to his splashing and humming till she heard the water being drained. She could hear his foot steps walking around. She heard the door open and him walking back to his room.

Issei changed into his pajamas and sat down on his bed. He sighed, wishing he didn't always disappoint Rias. He lied down and turned of his light, drifting off to sleep.

Asia continued to lie there, wondering what she should do. She turned off her light and decided to get some sleep. She closed her eyes, unable to fall asleep. She tried different positions, none helped. She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Unable to sleep, she got up and walked over to Issei's room.

"Issei-san." She said softly, knocking on his door. She opened it. "Issei-san, are you awake?" She asked. The room was dark, but she could still see him lying on his bed.

"I was..." He said, yawning. She walked in and closed the door.

"Sorry..." She said meekly.

"What's wrong...?" He asked, sitting up.

"Well... I can't sleep..." She told him. _'This is...'_ He thought to himself. _'This is the part where she asks to sleep with me.' _He smiled mentally. _'Then, somehow, we end up... No, no, no.'_ He shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Oh, is that all..." He said in a dream like manner, those thoughts still lingering in his head a little.

"So... I was wondering if I could sleep with you...?" She said.

"S-sure..." He said, hoping that what he was thinking would and at the same time, wouldn't happen. She climbed into the bed and got under the covers, scooting close to Issei. He turned away from her, trying to ignore his temptation. He gulped when he felt a pair of tiny breasts crush themselves against his back. He felt Asia's hands slowly wrap around him, embracing him tenderly. Her hands gripped the shirt around his chest. "Asia..." He grabbed her hands. She buried her face into his neck.

"Issei-san..." She said. _'Would Issei-san be willing to... Ah! No, no, I shouldn't think things like that!'_ She thought. _'Dear God, please forgive my- Ah!'_ A sharp pain shot through her head. Her hands quickly went from his chest to her head.

"Are you alright, Asia?" Issei asked, turning around.

"I-I'm fine..." She said, a little bit of pain remaining. _'He's staring at me so intently... It's kind of embarrassing, yet kind of exciting at the same time...'_ She thought. _'What is this feeling... I feel like I should do something...'_ She looked at Issei, who was still looking at her with a worried expression. "Issei-san..." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"W-what is it, Asia...?" His cheeks turned a dark shade of red. _'W-what is she doing? She can't be...'_ He thought. Without realizing it, his head moved forward, towards hers. He only realized it when their faces were only inches apart.

"I-Issei-san..."

"Asia..."

With that, the distance between them closed and their lips crashed against one another, sharing their first real kisses. Asia moaned into the kiss, excited she had her first kiss with the person she loved. She gasped when Issei's tongue went in her mouth, exploring every inch. She took her tongue and began to swirl it around Issei's. She moaned when he put it in further.

Issei didn't see it coming. He never expected to just kiss her like he did. A real kiss, not one that happened by accident. Acting on instinct, he shoved his tongue into her mouth, erecting a gasp from her. He took his tongue and began to explore her mouth, remembering every bump and curve as well as every taste. Not to long after, he could feel her tongue swirling around his, dancing with it. He responded by shoving it in deeper, making her moan.

Needing air, they broke apart. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. It didn't take long for them to go back for more, sharing their second and third kisses.

"Issei-san..." Asia breathed out heavily. He began to undo her pajama top, removing it. He looked to see she wasn't wearing a bra. Her bare breasts were exposed, her nipples slightly hard. He laid her down on her back and hovered above her. A deep blush appeared on her face. He grabbed one of her breasts and began playing with it erecting a moan out of her. He took the other one and sucked on the nipple making her moan even more. He licked, nibbled, and sucked her nipple, making her squirm underneath him.

The hand playing with her breast crept down her slender body, reaching her pajama pants. He tucked his thumb underneath it and began to pull them down. He took his mouth off her nipple and used both hands to quickly take her pants right off her body, her panties followed shortly after. He stared at her delicate womanhood, making her face turn bright red.

He leaned in and inserted his tongue inside of it, making her scream with pleasure. His tongue swirled around inside of her, making her moan with ecstasy. The feeling of his tongue roaming around inside of her was just amazing, a feeling she had never experienced before.

"Issei-san." She moaned. Unable to take it anymore, she came. Issei cleaned her up using his tongue before taking his clothes off as well. He positioned his erect member and positioned it at her entrance.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded and closed her eyes. Issei put his face close to hers, capturing her in a passionate kiss, plunging into her quickly, getting the worst part over with.

Asia screamed into the kiss. It hurt. His large penis was too big for her and it tore at her walls. Tears rolled down her cheek, only to be wiped away by Issei. She opened her eyes and smiled, deepening the kiss. She broke the kiss, shuddering. The pain was settling down, allowing Issei to move again. This time, while there was some pain, the overflowing pleasure made up for that.

"Issei...!" She moaned each time he he slammed into her. She could feel his member reaching all the way inside of her, hitting her deepest places, making her go crazy. She couldn't stop from moaning as he moved in and out of her, making her feel pleasure she never thought was possible.

Issei moaned and grunted as he made love to her, loving the feeling. She was so tight, yet it was so easy to move, the feeling was exhilarating. Before long, he could feel his climax start to approach, and looking at Asia, he knew she was close too. A few more thrusts was enough to make her climax. Her walls tightened around Issei, causing him to climax as well. They both moaned loud as they experienced their orgasms together. Tired, the two drifted off to sleep, holding each other closely.

A quick falling sensation, followed by a thud. Issei rubbed the back of his head in pain. Some how, he had fallen from his bed and landed on his head, waking him up. He looked at his clock. Five minutes early. He got dressed slowly, trying not to wake Asia. His alarm. He sighed. It took him five minutes just to get his pants and shirt on. He let it wake Asia up before turning it off. He finished getting dressed and went down stairs to get breakfast, Asia following shortly after. They quickly ate their breakfast and headed to school.

"Issei." Rias stopped him at the front gate.

"Y-yes, Prez." He said.

"I want to talk with you after school, alone if possible, ok." She told him before walking off. He just watched her, her beautiful red hair flowing with the wind as she walked. Issei walked to class, wondering what Rias wanted. He could think of a lot of things, some he hoped for more than others.

"Issei-san...?" Asia said.

"O-oh, yes." He said, snapping out of his trance.

"It's lunch time, aren't you going to eat?" She questioned.

"H-huh?" He looked at her confused. Sure, he had been out of it a little, but had that much time really passed? "Yeah." He said, picking his lunch up. Unfortunately, he only got to eat a portion of it before lunch was over. He put his lunch away and lied his head on the desk, wanting class to end soon.

After what felt like forever, the bell rang, dismissing everyone. He got up and headed to the club room, wanting to see what Rias had to say. He opened the door. The room was pitch black.

"U-umm, Prez...?" He called into the dark club room.

"Issei, come here." Rias called to him. He walked in, the door shutting behind him and walked over to where Rias was. "Issei..." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I've noticed you've yet to make any contracts..." He gulped. He had disappointed her. "So, I have a proposition for you..."

"Y-yes?" He asked, wondering what it was.

"If you can get a contract tonight, I will give you a special reward, one no one else could ever have..." She whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"What is the reward...?" He asked, wanting to know.

"If you want to know, then you have to get the contract." She said in a slightly seductive tone. "So, if your ready, go." With that, he was off in a flash. _'Maybe she'll let me touch her breasts, or maybe...'_ Thoughts of similar nature flowed into his head as he headed toward the destination.

He arrived and knocked on the door, waiting for the weirdo who would appear. Instead, a nice, good looking young man answered the door. About mid twenties, well groomed, wearing a nice, green t-shirt with a nice pair of blue jeans, torn slightly at the knee.

"Are you the demon?" He asked. Issei nodded. "Oh, thank goodness. Come in, come in." He stepped aside, signaling him to come in. Issei went in and took his shoes off, following the young man deeper into the house.

"So, what do you need?" Issei asked, wanting to get it over with so he could get Rias's "special" reward soon.

The man took a deep breath before saying, "I need help proposing to my girlfriend..." He said. Issei looked at him, dumb founded. Did he really need a demon for that? He stood up and pulled out a small box. "So, I need you to tell me which one is the best, ok?" He looked at Issei seriously.

"S-sure." Issei said, only doing so for the contract.

"Oh, thank you so much." The man said. "Oh, you can just call me Toru, ok." Issei nodded. Toru got down on one knee and pulled the box out from behind his back. "Will you marry me?" He asked, sounding too serious. Issei just sat there, shocked, not knowing what to say. "How was that?" Toru asked. "Was that too cliche?" He waited for Issei's response.

"Umm, no, not at all, it was great..." Issei said, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, good..." Toru gave a sigh of relief. He then gave Issei three more confessions. One, he took him by the hand and kissed it before placing the ring box in his hand, again, asking for marriage. The next he stood on the table, as if it were a stage, and after giving a speech, pulled the box out and asked for marriage. The last one was him taking Issei by the hand and sitting next to him. After a weird conversation, asking for marriage, again, pulling the box out of his pocket. "So, which one was best?" Toru asked.

"Umm... The first one seemed best." Issei said. He felt light headed. To him, Toru got a little too much into it. "But you should go with the one you think is the best."

"Alright, thank you very much." Toru said, shaking Issei's hand vigorously.

After signing the contract, Issei left and headed back to the club room. He was excited to see what Rias's reward was.

"I got the contract..." Issei said, walking in. He noticed the room was lit up this time, but it was empty, other than Rias.

"Good job, I knew you could do it." Rias stood up and walked over to him. Issei could feel his heart beating faster and faster with every second that passed. She pushed him down on the couch and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his crotch. She began to rub it gently, making him moan. She unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect shaft. She smiled and leaned down, putting it in her mouth, making Issei gasp. Issei moaned and groaned as she sucked him. Her warm mouth around his penis was amazing. Just the motion alone was stimulating enough, she seemed like a pro at this. She got down on the floor, allowing her to put even more of it in her mouth.

Rias marveled at the taste. It was an interesting taste she fell in love with. Wanting it even more, she got on the ground and put as much of it as she could into her mouth. She changed pace every once in a while, going either faster or slower.

It didn't take long before Issei climaxed, shooting everything inside Rias's mouth. She cringed a little at the bitter taste, but swallowed it anyway. Rias undressed and straddled Issei, putting her breasts near his face. Without question, he took one and began to suck on the nipple, using his hand to play with the other one. Rias moaned.

She reached behind her and grabbed his now limp manhood, stroking it till it became hard again. She positioned his member at her entrance, impaling herself with him. She cringed at the pain, but continued to move anyway, moaning and groaning in pain. The pain was shortly replaced with overwhelming pleasure. Rias's moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure as she moved up and down on his erection, pleasuring the two of them. Issei took his mouth off her nipple and moaned.

He removed himself from her and pushed her down on the couch before thrusting back into her, making her scream with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together as they kissed and made love.

"Issei." Rias moaned, breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him deeper access to her.

"Rias-senpai..." Issei moaned. His thrusts became faster and harder until he hit a certain spot, making Rias scream out. Liking her reaction, he slammed into her again, the same exact way, getting the same exact reaction. Wanting more, he continued to ram his cock into that same spot each and every time, making her scream with euphoria.

She began to shudder, feeling her climax coming soon. Issei, seeing she was close, began to move faster and harder, making waves of pleasure course throughout her body. Not too long, she became unable to handle it, experiencing her first orgasm. Issei followed soon after, shooting all his cum inside her womb.

Rias breathed heavily. The feeling of his hot sperm inside of her was great.

"So... how was it... Issei?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"It was great... Rias-senpai." He panted. She smiled and pulled him into another passionate kiss. To both of them, this one seemed better than the last. It seemed to have more emotion behind it. More love. They continued to kiss, neither knowing what the future would hold.

THE END...

Was that lo

* * *

><p>ng enough for you guys? So, I hope you liked it and don't forget to tell me which pairing you want to see next. So, until next time...<p>

Review


End file.
